


Where the Fault Lies

by LilliLychee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliLychee/pseuds/LilliLychee
Summary: -after events of the day Kairi and Sora shares the Paopu fruitAs Roxas spends his time inside Sora's heart, an unexpected visitor came to visit and gives him the truth that brings out his forgotten memories chained once more.





	Where the Fault Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on your perspective, it can also be taken as Rokushi though I find their relationship more platonic. Please take it however you wish though, whether it be romantic or platonic though. I tried to make this more Rokunami centric but if it's Rokushi for you, that's completely fine! I hope you enjoy reading! (Prepare for some angst by the way if it wasn't obvious enough.)

A warm pleasant beach heated by the sun. The crystal ocean that reflected the sun's rays. The endless boundaries of the azure sky. A lone inhabitant rests on this tranquil land, which happened to be the a certain keyblade wielder's heart. It could be only described as a sanctuary, especially when considering what he has gone through before laying at peace here. 

"-xas," a single voice cut through the calm atmosphere which came with a slight breeze. 

'Who?...' though the voice was muffled and he couldn't make out its identity, it somehow was very pleasant to his ears.

"Roxas." it called out to him again and resulted the aforementioned boy to wake with a jolt. His ears picked up the serene voice as his deep azure eyes opened in recognition to a familiar looking blonde hair individual. "Naminé?.."

"How are you here? This is Sora's heart," For Roxas who has stayed in the boy's heart, having a visitor such as her is unexpected to say the least. 

"When Kairi shared a Paopu fruit with Sora, their destinies intertwined and their hearts became connected." Naminé explained, "I followed that link here." 

Roxas then remembered the recent event as his Somebody has indeed receive the Fruit of Destiny from his person of affections. For the Nobody that resided in his heart, the least he could be was happy for his other self that his feelings were finally confirmed to return after what seemed like forever. Even if it was obvious to others that weren't the people in question. 

There was a deafening reticence that hung in the air that followed. The Key of Destiny then took a glance at the smaller Nobody once more, growing concerned for her through this silence, "What's wrong Naminé?" 

"Roxas, can you remember them?" 

The sudden question threw him off guard and he could only give her a questioning look in response.

"The memories of your cherished comrades... are you able to recall them?" she elaborated once more as her cerulean eyes stared directly through his azure ones. 

Though he couldn't figure out the reason to her query, he still answered her with certainty as a smile crept through his feature. There was no way he could forget his important friends. "Of course! There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel, and-" 

The keyblade wielder stopped midway, "Huh?" his throat stuck from trying to enunciate another word. In his mind, there seems to be a mist that couldn't clear no matter how much he tried to recall. 

'Am..I forgetting someone?..' Someone... he felt he should have remembered.. "Why can't I see to remember.. that person?" 

Naminé could only clench her chest as the pain throbbed throughout her heart..even though Nobodies such as herself shouldn't have one. A girl about her age flashed briefly, hair shorter than shoulder length and black as ebony. Even if the memories of the girl was forgotten, she felt a cry resonating through her that didn't feel like her emotions.

"She.." Naminé started as she slowly removed her hold from her dress, "She was the fourteenth member of the former Organization, a puppet that was used to absorb yours and Sora's memories. She.." she paused, "...In order for Sora to retrieve his memories, she willingly sacrificed herself to return to him." 

Roxas clenched his head as he felt the repressed memories surging through him. No.. it wasn't foreign.. It felt familiar, almost nostalgic as scenes with a certain female resurfaced through his mind, especially the days where they shared the same sights on a certain clock tower. A warm orange hued sunset. The taste of a salty yet sweet confectionery. A lone pink tinted seashell resting on his hands. 

"Her name is..."

"Xion.."

Tears started spilling out as he remembered his comrade becoming cold to his touch as her body was soon enveloped in ice. Her face emanating resignation as she willingly sacrificed herself to what she thought was the right path, returning to where she belonged. Roxas could only feel guilt throughout this ordeal. How.. could he forget..his best friend?.. Some kind of friend he is.. Naminé could only watch in grief as she witnessed it. While she knew that Roxas would have such a reaction, she knew she had to get the truth out, no matter how painful it might be. She couldn't lie to Roxas, especially after all he's been through, he didn't deserve it. Even then.. she wished he wouldn't suffer like this. Because the fault lies..

"Sorry.." Roxas wiped his remaining tears that streaked down his cheeks. He could only apologize for his own actions that he felt embarrassed in the aftermath.

Naminé shook her head, "It's okay.." she was patient as the act of remembering takes time, even moreso if they were painful. She sucked in a breath before continuing, "They're waiting..for your return."

Roxas could only give her a quizzical look for a reply. 

"The people that are suffering from the fate that was laid out for them. They are waiting for you to save them from the destiny Xehanort has forced them into." 

Roxas could only look down in shame. He couldn't even save his best friends when they needed him the most. He couldn't even help Sora when he..was about to turn into a Xehanort vessel. He didn't have the power in him to help anyone.. Only he.. "Isn't that Sora's job?.." 

"Sora's doing his best to save everyone, and there is no doubt he will, but there will come a time where cracks will form in his heart and Xehanort will definitely use it to his advantage. When that time comes Roxas..." her words fumbled, as if trying to find the right ones to , "you can be the key to his success. You'll be able to make up the difference Sora lacks. The light to his darkness." 

He still had doubts in himself, even after Naminé tried to encourage him, "Am I the right person to ask such an important task?.."

She walked closer to him, kneeling so her icy blue eyes will meet with his dark hues, "Only you are able to, Roxas." 

He felt speechless as he gazed at her eyes, noticing how much confidence she radiates, the amount of faith she had towards him. If there was anyone who could have reasoned out his concerns and save him from this endless agony, it was Naminé. She was the only one who offered the bare truth to him, no matter how cruel it is or how much it might hurt him, she never tried to cover up what he needed to hear. She was the light to his darkness, he was certain of it. 

As hope rekindled in him, he could only gratify the one who triggered it, "Thank you, Naminé." She smiled sincerely in return. 

"Soon enough, there is going to be a vessel that your heart will be able to take refuge in. When that time comes, follow the connection. It will lead you back to where your friends are." 

"What about you Naminé? Is there a replica prepared for you too?"If there was a vessel for him to return to.. was there one for her too? When the brunette asked however, he thought he saw her smile crack as her bright sky blue eyes became clouded. While he knew her mind contained great knowledge, it also held secrets that made her feel more fragile than when he first met her. Experiences that didn't seem to relate to him, yet held such heavy burdens.

Before he could ask any further, she looked at her hands that turned translucent. "Ah it seems my time is up. Sorry Roxas." Naminé apologized as she stood in front of him solemnly, her form slowly but clearly losing its physical form. 

Roxas panicked "Wait! Naminé!" He wanted to converse with her a bit longer, if possible. He needed to know what she was hiding, her worries, anxiety if it didn't leave her with such an expression. He just didn't want it to end it like this. He tried to reach out for her wrist to keep her from disappearing but it only hastened the process as he could only feel her form dissipating within his hand. She then bursts into an abundance of radiant orbs, as they spread out soaring into the sky. 

Roxas could still feel the warmth that remained on hands from the ephemeral being that passed like a tidal wave. He stared at the sky as his heart was filled with lingering regrets, "Naminé.."

Naminé finally collapsed on the floor as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "This is something only you can do..Roxas..because there are people waiting for you.." she muttered quietly, as if she was confirming to herself."Not me..My sins can never atoned no matter how hard I try. My actions when I destroyed Sora's memories and affected those around him, I ended up ruining their lives, especially yours, only because of my own selfishness." the witch could only laugh at herself when she was reminded back during the incident in Castle Oblivion and the event afterwards. "I don't deserve to have happiness like you, I never did. The only thing I can do is to try mending the broken connections back to where they belong." she hugged her knees as it was her only refuge as she dug her face into it. "It's okay..no one would miss me."

Because the fault lies with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this if you made it this far. I wanted to try delving into Naminé's mindset especially from the words she said to Sora during the Final World. You can tell how isolated she must be, (especially seeing so many trios together! Nomura what are you doing to our precious girl!) especially after everything she's been through and it's hard to recover. No one (maybe other than Roxas/Sora/Kairi) gave her the attention she needs and it breaks my heart really. And I feel that Naminé would blame herself for after all that's happened, since it all started when she tampered with Sora's memories. Also since Xion is able to feel Kairi (for whatever reason since Xion has memories of Sora's about Kairi not Kairi herself? But hey let's just go along with it...) I don't see how Naminé couldn't directly feel Xion since A) she has a strong connection to Sora and B) In that relation, she is related to Kairi.  
> After this, I believe Naminé will take action to save Terra.   
> This fanfiction was all created to actually draw my doujin so I will release it once it's done maybe on my tumblr (SakuraLychee) If possible, I might make this into a multi chapter series or just make another fanfiction that is a sequel to this.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this though it might feel a bit messy.


End file.
